This project is a proposal to study the epidemiology of the spectrum of depressive reactions in American Indian cultures. Since there is substantial evidence that cultural differences among American Indian tribes significantly effect behavior patterns and depressive reactions, this study is designed to compare the epidemiology of depression in a major southwestern tribe, the Papago, and a tribe of the northern plains, the Oglala Sioux. The research will be sponsored by the Department of Psychiatry at the University of Oregon Health Sciences Center in affiliation with the White Cloud Center for Mental Health Research and Development for American Indians. Selected staff members of the White Cloud Center, who have developed active collaboration with the Indian communities, will become project staff through the affiliation between the White Cloud Center and the UOHSC. The research proposal involves utilization of the Psychiatric Epidemiology Research Interview (PERI). This instrument will be pretested in the Indian communities with a lexicon development of the individual subscales. After cultural sensitization of the PERI, research application will be made to five index and one community subject group. The five index groups include patients from the medical clinic, mental health clinic, law enforcement probation service, alcohol treatment program, traditional Indian medicine men. Special consideration will be given to prevent an overprediction of psychiatric illness from high subscale scores that reflect psychophysiologic distress to physical illness. The data analysis will provide a description of the epidemiology of the spectrum of depressive reactions in these American Indian cultures with consideration for depressive responses in physical illness, stress reactions, primary psychiatric illness, antisocial behaviors, substance abuse, and special cultural syndromes.